


Stay Away From What's Mine

by SourinFangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleader!Gou, Explicit Language, F/M, Gou is such a cutie, Jealous Seijuro, OOCness, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Seijuro is probably OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourinFangirl/pseuds/SourinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A football player starts pushing up on Gou and Seijuro is NOT happy. Told from Seijuro's POV. (Another AU with Cheerleader!Gou because imagining her in a cheer uniform is super cute.)</p><p>Nice comments and kudos appreciated. :) Sorry for the OOCness, really difficult to write a sweet guy being jealous and possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From What's Mine

"You ok, Gou?" I raise an eyebrow and purse my lips together in a thin line, putting my cheeseburger down for a second. It's a warm Saturday afternoon and I'm having lunch with my girlfriend. We're sitting at a table in Wendy's and I was about to take another bite out of my burger, when I notice Gou rummaging through her bookbag with an upset expression on her face. 

"Stop calling me Gou." She snaps at me, zipping the bag back up and laying it next to her chair. Gou is a pretty girl with bright red eyes, a beautiful smile, and a flawless face. When she gets angry and pouty, she looks even cuter. But I'm not thinking about that right now. I can tell when my girl is upset and I'm not dropping this conversation until I find out what's going on. 

"Kou, aren't you the one that always says we need to be honest with each other and not keep secrets from each other?" I sigh, giving her a look that lets her know I'm serious. 

"I'm not hiding anything from you." She says, but when she gets a good look at my face and sees how serious I am, she takes a deep breath and lightly nibbles at one of her french fries. "Ok. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but there's this guy on the football team that's always bothering me." 

"Bothering you like how? I don't care about him being on the football team. If he keeps bothering you, I'm gonna end up kicking his ass." 

Gou looks like she regrets even telling me anything. 

"What's he doing to you?" I take a big bite out of my cheeseburger and keep my eyes on her. 

"Nothing." She mumbles, folding her arms and shrugging her shoulders. 

"You know I don't believe that. Let me ask you again. What is he doing to you?" My jaw tightens with irritation and I narrow my eyes. I'm not really mad at Gou, but this situation is irking me a little bit. I'm trying to protect her and it's like she doesn't want me to or something. 

She sighs and shrugs again. "At first, it was just small stuff. You know, harmless stuff. He asked me out a couple times and said I was pretty, but I told him that I have a man." 

I like it when she calls me her man. Hearing her say that kind of calms me down a little bit, but I'm still tense and I know my blood is going to be on fire by the time she's done talking. 

"A few days ago, I was standing by the candy machine because I wanted to buy some M&Ms before the game started. He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, and tells me that he's gonna buy me anything that I want. I told him to keep his nasty hands off of me and I slapped him." She bites down on her bottom lip, nervously twirling her ponytail around with her index finger. "He keeps leaving notes in my bag and he called my house a couple times. He called me last week and told me that he likes the way I look in my gym shorts, but I don't have gym with boys. It's like he's spying on me or something." 

I'm breathing really heavy now and gripping the edges of the table, trying not to lose my temper and slowly counting backwards in my head. I need to calm down because if Gou knows I'm mad, she's probably gonna stop talking and she won't even tell me the next time this guy does something. 

"Yesterday afternoon, I was walking down the hallway to go change into my track suit and I feel someone pinch my butt. I turn around and see him smiling at me like a dog." She looks down at the table and sniffles. I can see that she's getting tears in her eyes and I don't like seeing that. I'm gonna have to do something to this guy. I can't have some dude thinking he can put his hands all over my girl anytime he wants just because he's a football star. 

"Let me see those letters." I wish I knew this guy's name and where he lives at, I swear. 

Gou digs around in her bookbag for a few minutes and pulls out a handful of folded up notebook paper. She hands them to me and I look them over, getting madder and madder. One of them says, "I fantasize about you every night. When are you gonna quit playing around and get with me?" Another says, "You know you want it." I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood and hand the letters back to her without a word. I don't even want to read the rest of them. I'm mad as I can get and I want to put my fist through the window. Where does this guy get off talking to my girl like this? 

"You know where this guy lives at?" She shakes her head and I grunt in frustration. "Is he over on the football field now?" I'm not really sure why I asked that because football players and other athletes usually always have practice on Saturdays. When I was the captain of the swim team, we would wake up at six AM to do warm-ups and various kind of drills, sometimes on Sundays too! 

"Sei, promise me you aren't gonna hurt him. I need you to promise me that you'll keep your cool. You don't need to use violence to get your point across." Gou pouts at me and I nod, promising that I'm not gonna hurt the dude and that I just want to talk to him. We throw our food away and we catch the bus back towards school. Gou doesn't talk to me during the whole ride and I'm kind of glad because I don't want to talk anyway.

When we get off the bus, I take Gou by the hand and we slowly walk across the outdoor track which circles around the full sized football field. "Which one is he?" The closer we get, the more nervous Gou becomes and she squeezes my hand roughly. I thought I had calmed down because of how relaxing the bus ride was, but now that I'm actually about to be face to face with this guy, I'm getting pissed the fuck off all over again. He obviously has Gou scared senseless since she hasn't told anyone except for me about this and she doesn't deserve to have to put up with this kind of shit. 

"Brown hair, brown eyes, medium build. His name is Kevin." Gou lets go of my hand after I get to the center of the field and she tells me that she'll wait for me. Good. If this guy ends up swinging on me, I'm going to definitely swing on him right back and I don't want Gou getting caught up in that. If she tried to pull us apart and he ended up accidentally hitting her, I would probably knock his teeth out of his mouth. 

"Yo, Kevin!" I cross my arms as I approach the football players and glare at them, letting them know that I mean business. They're all tall and ridiculously muscular, but I'm six foot two and considering that most of my workouts consist of heavy weightlifting, I have a lot of muscle on me as well. I'm not about to let any of these punks intimidate me. Even when I was a student here, I never could stand the football players. They're nothing but a bunch of self absorbed, entitled jerks who think that everyone should bow down to them. 

One of the guys steps out from the huddle and tosses his helmet aside. His face is covered with sweat and strands of his brown hair are plastered to his forehead. He's shorter than me by a few inches, but he's a muscular guy. Just a bit on the lean side. "I'm Kevin. Can I help you?" 

"Where do you get off making passes at my girl, man?" I waste little time getting to the point and I point at Gou, who's standing a few inches away from me. "That's her. Gou Matsuoka. She's my girlfriend and I have half a mind to beat your ass for all that nasty shit you said to her in those letters. She's not interested in you, so why don't you just back off? She has a man. A real man, not some little ass boy. Stay away from my girl and leave her the fuck alone. Don't call her house anymore, don't follow her in the hallways, and don't write her anymore letters." This is probably the first time Gou has heard me cuss, but I don't really care. I'm steaming mad and I'm just waiting for this guy to throw a punch. I want him to. "If she tells me you're still bugging her after this, I'm gonna break you in half. You understand?" 

Kevin mumbles under his breath and shrugs. "...Sorry, dude." He holds up his hands like he's innocent or something and shakes his head. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend, my bad. Won't happen again. 

"It better not." I glare at him one last time and turn around, grabbing Gou's hand. We're about to start walking when I hear him mumble something under his breath. I turn around and raise an eyebrow, staring at him like he's out of his mind or something. "What? Man, what did you just say to me? Instead of mumbling under your breath like a scared little boy, why don't you man up and grow a pair? If you have something you want to say to me, you can say it to my face." Five whole minutes pass and he doesn't say anything. Gou tugs on my arm and I can tell that she doesn't want to be here anymore. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Little punk." 

We walk away and when we sit at the bus stop, Gou lays her head on my shoulder and giggles. "I love how protective you are over me." 

I kiss her forehead and wraps my arms around her tightly, gently caressing her cheek with the palm of my hand. "I can't help it. You're mine and I don't want any of these guys chasing after what's mine. If Kevin knows what's good for him, he'll stay far away from you from now on." 

Gou chuckles, nuzzling into my neck and kissing my cheek. "Oh, I don't think I have to be worried about him anymore. You really scared him. I looked back a few times to see if he was watching me and he had his eyes glued to the ground. He's terrified of you." 

"Good." I play in her hair and sigh, waiting patiently for the bus to get here. Gou is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not letting her go anytime soon. I'm also not about to stand by and let guys try and take her away from me. If they have any common sense, they'll stay far away from what's mine.


End file.
